Revenge of the gourd
is a fan fiction moive written by night kids wether it will air our not is unkowen Synoposis The Eds are now loved. Jonny is now hated. As The Gourd, Jonny will exact his revenge against the Cul-De-Sac. Plot Part 1 The Eds are enjoying life now. Eddy is reformed & no longer scams. Edd is still smart & Ed is still a moron. But in his lair, The Gourd prepares to attack. He says the Cul-De-Sac will wish they had never messed with Captain Melonhead. Then, he & Timber The Dark Shard surface with their robot, MOGUERA II. He levels the Cul-De-Sac, leaving destruction on an unprecedented scale. Afterwards, Eddy calls the cops. Meanwhile, Edd tries to pacify everyone. Ed, though, makes the situation worse by saying The Gourd is an alien from the planet Gortharia in the Alpha Centauri system. This causes even more panic! Meanwhile, The Gourd now knows that the Canadian Army is after his robot now. Timber "tells" him to arm MOGUERA II with bigger weapons to destroy Peach Creek & them Vancouver. He then laughs evilly, but is cut off by MOGUERA II, who tells him that it will have to wait until the next part of the movie. "Not you, too!", The Gourd shouts. Part 2 Edd prepares his newest project: Use Godzilla to destroy MOGUERA II. Using a homing device, he lures Godzilla to Peach Creek, but makes sure he doesn't take a path riddled with buildings. Edd shoots a mind control device at his head. Unlike in Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla, it worked! Edd told Ed he would get to control Godzilla. More than delighted, Ed takes control & starts making him Mambo! The Gourd, meanwhile, prepped MOGUERA II for launch when Timber "told" him the enemy had come into possession of Godzilla. Angered by this revelation, The Gourd suddenly becomes insecure. But he suddenly plucks up courage & presses the launch button! Part 3 MOGUERA II launches, but Godzilla/Ed is ready. The battle is over quickly when MOGUERA II's weak armour can't stand atomic breath. Extremely angered, The Gourd launches Kiryu, called simply "Mechagodzilla". Controlling him himself, he moves the fight all the way to Seattle. The Gourd causes a massive volcanic eruption in Seattle. The battle turns deadly when a huge earthquake causes both Mts. Rainier & St. Helens erupt & cause massive damage to both Godzilla & Kiryu. Ash cuts visibility down to 5 inches in front of both of them. After a long battle, another monster, Mothra, sides with Godzilla. The battle becomes unevened & Kiryu was defeated. His nearly destroyed body burns on the lava banks. Back at the Cul-De-Sac, Rolf tries to use the volcanic ash to fertilize his plants to no avail. Jimmy requires medical help because he's suffocating. The police show up & find The Gourd's secret lair, but by now, he is Jonny & Timber is Plank. Jonny says he was a hostage of The Gourd. Believing him, they send him on his business. Ed will not part with Godzilla, so Edd must drag him away. During the credits, the original Godzilla Theme from 1954 is played. Trivia *This episode takes place right after "Big Picture Show". *This episode was produced under Toho's strict supervision. *Originally, The Gourd was going to invade himself using various pumpkin-themed weapons. But Danny Antonucci said that giant beating each other up was too fun. Goofs *At one point, Godzilla has his American counterpart's roar. *MOGUERA II's missiles have no exhaust in one shot. Category:Fan fiction